


All the Praise

by SleepyStargazer



Series: Gravity Falls [5]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Established Relationship, F/M, He got all the praise, I was asked for Stan getting all the Praise, It Came From Tumblr, Magic Glitter, Older Man/Younger Woman, Self-Insert, Sioc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:28:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23385985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepyStargazer/pseuds/SleepyStargazer
Summary: That feeling when the one you love just... deserves all the praise you have for them.
Relationships: Stan Pines/OC
Series: Gravity Falls [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1674571
Kudos: 13





	All the Praise

**Author's Note:**

> Another prompt from the ask box!
> 
> "I'm intrigued... can i get doll giving stan all the praise? Stan needs more of that in his life honestly. :)" by Anon
> 
> [Gravity Falls, Curiosity-Verse, Established Relationship, Stan/Doll]

The phrase _"Careful what you wish for, you might just get it,"_ was surprisingly appropriate for the situation. But how was she to know that blindingly pink, glittering powder she found at that sweet, withered old lady’s yard sale could grant wishes when she bought it? It was a steal at seventy-five cents for the small bottle, and it was _shiny._

Sometimes, Doll _really_ disliked her magpie tendencies.

Like right now, to some extent, as she tried washing the glitter off before Stan arrived for ~~Netflix and cuddles~~ their date. The majority clung to her hands, despite her best efforts and the apricot scrub she used as a last resort.

“Damn craft herpes,” she muttered aggravatedly, scrubbing her hands together furiously before shoving them under the hot, rushing water. The glitter remained behind as the face scrub washed down the drain. _What the frick was up with this glitter??_

As she went to scrub her hands again, the cheerful bloop chirped and vibrated from her behind. She dried her hands thoroughly on the fluffy purple hand towel, then tugged her phone from her back pocket and unlocked the screen. 

[Stan:] I’m gonna be a little late, babydoll. Mabel asked me to grab her something from the store.

[Doll:] Ok luv! I’ll see you when you get here!

Her fingers hovered over the keyboard, flexing as she hesitated and her thoughts darted down sweeter tracks. The words flowed fast after that, thoughtlessly thoughtful and a truth as she saw it.

[Doll:] You’re really sweet, y’know? I adore how willing you are to help your family. <3 

[Stan:] Ya think so?

[Doll:] I know so! <3

She tucked her phone away again and started to wash her hands again, then stopped. He didn’t specify how late he’d be, but she still wanted to ensure the blankets for the cuddling were in place, the food was—at the least—started, and she was cleaned up. 

Doll grimaced as she glanced down at her hands. Yeah, cleaned up. It wasn’t going as easy as she had hoped it would. _Damned craft herpes._

-

A knock on the door came around five or so minutes later as she laid a large, fluffy blanket emblazoned with constellations on the back of the couch. She stepped back to admire her work before making her way out of the living room and heading down the hall with a skip to her step, then answered the door.

“Hey, babydoll,” he greeted, pressing a kiss to her head as he came in. “How’s it goin’?”

After shutting the door, she pulled him into a hug with a content hum. “Much better. I’ve got you here now, after all.” Doll nuzzled into his firm chest, smiling away. “You always make my day better, mein Liebling.”

Yes, yes, he was her _darling_ , her _favorite._

She could hear how his embarrassed chuckle rumbled in his chest, warming her heart just so. “Do I? Wouldn’t ya know, ya do the same for mine.” He wrapped his arms around her and snugged her to his chest. “A li’l piece of sunshine s’what ya are.”

Her cheeks hurt from the sheer width of her grin as she tilted her head up and pressed a kiss to his jawline, his stubble scratchy against her lips. “You’re a sweetheart with a silver tongue,” she told him. “Just another thing to love about you.”

Stars, she wished she could tell him all the things she loved about him, heap praise upon him like toppings on vanilla ice cream. 

A shiver raced through her body as the thought crossed her mind with a tingling feeling like pop rocks on the tongue following behind it. The tingling settled in her mouth, popping and crackling in that pleasant way, while the urge to speak crept up from behind and whispered in her ears.

“I love everything about you, y’know?” Doll started saying as she slipped from his arms and claimed his warm, calloused hand for her own, tugging him gently towards the living room. “You’re so… you. It’s hard putting it into words sometimes, but there are just _so many_ things about you that I just adore. Like, I love how you are with Mabel and Dipper. You’re, like, the person Mabel turns to when she needs to talk and you listen and _try._ You try with Dipper too, even when he’s as rambly as whatnot about some theory and he’s wanting to talk with you about it—don’t deny it, I’ve seen in. I’ve heard it. I love it. You’re good to them.”

“What’s brought this on, Doll?” His cheeks were going from pink to red and his eyes would dart away as soon as they met hers, and he was a picture of a flustered old man bombarded with praise. 

Humming, she motioned for him to sit on the couch and, once he had, curled up against his side. Truthfully, if she had curled up any further, she’d have been on his lap rather than beside him. “Nothing, really. I just… I decided that you should know some, or all, of the things I love about you. Like, I love how you have all these petnames for me; I know Ave has a lot herself, but coming from you? From you, they feel so much sweeter and just make my heart skip a beat or three.” She exhaled slowly as the pop rock feeling continued to fizz in her mouth. “I love how you remember the things I like, like how my tea’s more sugar and honey than tea or that blueberry is my favorite flavor for tea? You’re the sweetest guy. And… and you’re talented! Just, you’re really good with your words and with people? I bet, if you tried, you could sell a man back his own clothes off his back or convince someone that kissing a frog would really get them a royal lover.

“You’re big, too,” she continued. “You’re tall enough you can reach the top shelf at the grocer’s, big enough to make me feel even smaller yet safer in your arms, and you’ve got the best belly.” He spluttered, probably about to interrupt her, but she steam rolled onwards. “No, seriously. You have the _best_ belly. It’s soft and warm and, just, the best pillow? I just love you and that belly of yours. You’re also an amazing dancer. Have I told you that?” _She had, many times actually._ “You know so many dances and you can actually _do_ them and you make them fun. Besides, y’know, the fact that it makes for an amazing excuse to be close to you, dancing with you is like magic. You make it magic. So, you’re magic. With your hands and your tongue and everything about you.”

“Babydoll, _sugar,_ ya killin’ me here,” Stan managed to get in, even as Doll had been gearing up to continue even more. She could hear a tremble in his voice as he spoke, even feeling it in his arms as he pulled her onto his lap. “What’s goin’ on? Ya can tell me, I won’t make fun. What’s brought this on?” His eyes roamed across her face as he squeezed her gently.

“The fact I love you.” The young woman hesitated, then added, “And… maybe magical pink craft herpes that grant wishes since I _did_ , kinda, wish to tell you all that?”

“Craft herpes?” Shaking his head, he snorted. “Ya found magic _glitter_ , babydoll? Where?”

“...Yard sale. It was on sale and I thought, um, maybe I could have used it to make something? Or see if Mabel could find a use for it…?” she trailed off into a mumble, feeling her cheeks burn. The fizzing, popping sensation had been growing fainter the longer she spoke and, by now, was nearly gone. “It was cheap and shiny.”

“Magpie,” her boyfriend said fondly. “Y’know ya don’t need a wish t’lemme know how ya feel, right? Ya do it well ‘nough on yer own.” He pressed a loving kiss to her lips, then sighed as he rested his forehead against hers. “I love ya, too, Doll.”

“To the moon and back?”

Stan chuckled. “Always.”

**Author's Note:**

> In fact, Brit (life_sans_sin) and I have a blog for all our prompt responses if you guys wanna check it out or leave some asks! If you click [This Link,](https://pining-for-pines.tumblr.com/) you'll be sent there for sure! If not, the straight link is: https://pining-for-pines.tumblr.com/


End file.
